


Ням-ням!

by S_Mayakovskaya



Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал G-PG13 [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoshop, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Mayakovskaya/pseuds/S_Mayakovskaya
Summary: Размер: 3350*1900 px; вес: 712 КБ; превью: 600*340 px, 102 КБ.
Series: fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020: визуал G-PG13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|03: визуал G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Ням-ням!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/90/85/Ruwz0tex_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_visual_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
